Jealous
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Gir x Zim... request for Torys Awesome... :) Fluffy oneshot:)


Author's note: Request by Torys Awesome :) Tried to do something more... mature... but failed so here is the best I could manage :) Hope you like it :)

Warning: Gir x Zim Fluff...

* * *

Gir glared at the human, tuning out his Master's yelling as the two performed their usual routine of fighting, arguing and eventually going their own ways. It was annoying. Everytime the human came along, his Master lost interest in anything else and all his attention was focused solely on the teen. It wasn't fair. Gir only ever seemed to get attention now if he did something bad. Today he was behaving though, today was important. He was not going to spoil it but today Zim's attention should be his. It was after all a special occasion. The anniversary of their own meeting... of Gir's own 'birth'.

The fighting calmed and Gir grinned as Dib slunk off, apparently not having noticed his glaring. His Master sighed and Gir stood, walking over to hug his Master's waist. Magenta eyes looked down at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Gir half expected it to be because he was too quiet or since he hadn't broken anything today. He stuck his tongue out goofily, blinking up at his Master. He tilted his head as if he himself was confused though he knew what Zim was getting at.

"Huh?" He asked as he felt himself be pried off his Master's waist.

"You were glaring at the Dib-beast the whole time he was here." Gir blinked in surprise. Zim had noticed that? Gir smiled in response, holding out his arms and making gimme motions with his hands in an attempt to get his Master to hug him.

"Maybe." He admitted, still making grabby motions that were getting ignored. Zim glared at him and Gir let his arms drop, antenna dropping against his skull.

"Why are you being so weird?" He could feel tears begin to well in his eyes at the harshness of his Master's tone. Zim had never been mean to him before Dib came around. A tear dropped and Gr swallowed down a sob. Why was his Master being so mean? Did he not remember what day it was? Gir remained silent as Zim sighed. "You're being so weird..." Gir frowned, how was he being weird? He was merely upset since it seemed like his Master didn't care for him.

"You're ignoring me." The Irken blinked at him.

"Zim is not ignoring you." Gir clenched his fists, feeling anger course through him.

"Not now! But you were when that human was here!" From the way Zim was acting it appeared he had forgotten about the occasion. His tears began falling and Gir let them. How could Zim have forgotten? Zim blinked at him before sighing, hand raising to rub at the space between his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of the Dib?" Gir huffed.

"Yes." He watched as Zim frowned.

"Why?" Gir felt the anger and jealousy fade, hands unclenching as his shoulders dropped. Did he have to explain it?

"Today is the anniversary of the day we met... my birthday." The Irken blinked, confused,

"Zim knows, he hasn't forgotten." Gir shook his head, tears dry now as all fight left him.

"I've known you for longer than him and yet he gets all your attention." Magenta eyes blinked again.

"Zim does not understand." Gir sighed, sometimes it was hard to believe Zim was older than him with how innocent he was and with how little he seemed to know.

"I love you." His Master tensed and Gir took a step forward, grabbing his waist again. "I love you." He repeated into the fabric of his Master's tunic. Silence met his confession so Gir pulled away to see the Irken's expression. A vivid band of green across his cheeks, magenta eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Zim loves you too Gir." Gir shook his head, raising himself up on tiptoes and matching Zim's eye level.

"I mean 'love' like this." He pressed his mouth to his Master's, warm where they touched before he pulled away. He could feel Zim begin to tremble in his grasp, gloved hands grabbing his shoulders. Gir expected to be thrown but he wasn't.

"Zim... I... do you think I would live with a nuisance like you for so long if I didn't love you? When Zim said 'love' of course he meant this." Gir cut him off, pressing their mouths together again and feeling excitement rush through him. He'd had to shut Zim up since it'd seemed he'd caught Dib's speaking disease. His Master's hands gripped tighter and Gir hummed happily. If it was his Master or his pigs... Gir smiled, hugging Zim close. He'd choose Zim.

* * *

Gir stared at the TV screen in silence, watching the Scary Monkey show as usual. A hasty knock caught his attention and Gir stored his cupcake in his head as he headed to the door to answer it.

"Hellos!" He called before recognising the human teen. Amber eyes blinked at him through Dib's glasses.

"Er... Hi?" Dib seemed hesitant to continue as Gir blinked at him in silence. "Can I come in?" Gir smirked at the request, blue setting switching to red.

"Master... Zim is mine." Amber eyes widened and Gir slammed the door in the teen's face, switching back to blue immediately. He skipped over to the lift, taking it down to lab level. His Master's lekku flicked in acknowledgement and Gir sidled over, climbing onto the Irken's lap.

"What did the Dib-worm want?" Gir hummed, pulling out his cupcake again and realising he'd left the TV on.

"He wan-ned ta comes in but I didn let im." A soft chuckle met his answer and Gir giggled as a bare green hand petted his head.

"Good Gir."

* * *

Dib blinked at the restroom door that served as Zim's house's front door. What the hell had just happened? Gir had been sane... Dib backed away, instinct screaming at him to flee and Dib trusted his instinct well. The main thing that confused him was Gir's words, 'Zim is mine.' He had no clue what that meant but he had the idea that he didn't want to know.


End file.
